la heredera de la oscuridad
by fairygranger
Summary: la guerra se ha desatado, y cuando la balaza parece haberce inclinado hacia el lado del mal llega alguien que envuelta en el misterio de su pasado podría marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y el mundo hasta ahora conocido


Hola este es mi segundo fan fic pero el primero que público aquí, espero que les guste va estar chido

Nota: sólo uno de los personajes me pertence, bueno dos uno lo invente yo y el otro... bueno son de Jk rowlling

Harry Potter y la heredera de la oscuridad

Capitulo 1 la huida de Privet drive

Ya estaba de vacaciones estaba con sus tíos en el número cuatro de Privet drive aunque ya sabía por que tenía que regresar a esa casa no le gustaba nada la idea y escribía a sus amigos cada tres días y las cartas de respuestas casi siempre decían lo mismo ya falta poco para que te saquemos de ahí todavía n sabemos cuando pero falta poco se han integrado más personas a la orden del fénix en la segunda semana de julio Harry recibió los resultados de los TIMOS junto con la lista de los nuevos libros para el siguiente año lo que le sorprendió a Harry es que saco una E (extraordinario) lo que significaba que había calificado para que Snape lo preparara para el extasis y así poder convertirse en auror . Las cosas en casa de los Dursley iban mejorando un poco después de la advertencia que les habían hecho sus amigos ya no lo insultaba y Dudley tenía prohibidismo provocar a Harry lo cual era un problema ya que Dudley era la forma de entretención de Harry pero bueno al menos ahora podía hablar con la señora Fig. La squib que cerca de su casa. Por otra parte Harry estaba tan triste con la muerte de Sirius no podía creer que ya no podría vivir con el cundo limpiaran su nombre que de hecho ya había sido limpiado, ya no lo volvería a ver, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Con todo el corazón como pudo hacerle eso como pudo dejarlo sólo y se reprochaba a si mismo por odiarlo pero estaba tan enojado todos los planes que hicieron se fueron a la basura, como deseaba que el volviera, y odiaba más que nunca a Voldemort y a todos su mortifagos ellos tenían la culpa de que Sirius hubiese muerto ellos lo mataron.

Esa noche los Dursley habían salido a una cena de negocios del tío Vernon, Harry no había podido dormir bien en 3 semanas tenía pesadillas sobre las muertes de Cedric y la de Sirius y le había estado doliendo su cicatriz como nunca antes, sabía que cuando le dolía su cicatriz nada bueno podía esperarse pero esta vez era diferente sabía que pasaría algo pero no estaba seguro si sería algo bueno o algo malo era difícil de explicar, estaba tratando de dormir pero la cicatriz no lo dejaba pensaba que era mejor estar preparado así que saco su varita, un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y se puso a repasar alguno hechizos que le podrían ser de utilidad, entonces se escuchó un ruido afuera de su habitación Harry volteo hacia la puerta y esta se abrió y entró una persona que por la oscuridad que había afuera no pudo ver quien era:

-Vamos Harry empaca tus cosas rápido no tenemos todo el día no sabemos cuando vendrán-dijo el desconocido

-profesor Moody ¿que hace aquí? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quiénes vendrán?

-ya te he dicho que no me llames profesor vengo por ti para llevarte a la base orden del Fénix, no sabemos si vendrán pero es probable que lo hagan quien sabe si te lleguen a necesitar de nuevo, pero es mejor que estés allá es mucho más seguro, pero rápido no tenemos todo tu tiempo hecha solo lo necesario si se te olvida algo alguien regresara por el, quien sabe si necesitaran ayuda cuando vayan por ella.- dijo el profesor Moody apresuradamente mientras su ojo mágico se desorbitaba todo en busca del enemigo.

-ella ¿quien es ella?- Dijo Harry tratando de cerrar su baúl

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones ya te lo contarán cuando sea la hora vamos iremos por un transladador

Harry sintió un tirón en el estomago pasaron por un túnel de muchos colores y luego ahí estaban en la entrada del número 12de Girammauld Place y se escuchó el griterío de la señora black entones llego la señora Weasley cerro la cortina del cuadro de la señora black y saludo Harry con su acostumbrado abrazo maternal entonces llegaron Fred George Ron Hermione y Giny después Moody desapareció sin despedirse.

-Harry te esperábamos para cenar-dijo Fred

- ni te imaginas todas las cosas que han pasado desde que te fuiste-ahora hablo ron

Hola Harry todos te extrañamos ven siéntate-Hermione fue la única que saludó a Harry como se debe

-Hola Harry ni te imaginas la profesora Umbrige fue llevada a Azakaban después de que el ministerio se entero que usaba las imperdonables y deshicieron todos los decretos que ella aprobó ¡y adivina! El profesor Lupin podrá dar clases en Hogwarts este año- dijo Ron y a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al menos podría tener a su profesor cerca ya podía sentirse feliz estaba con las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-¿A donde fueron los de la orden?- preguntó Harry ansioso por saber lo que sucedía

- Pues no sabemos llevan varias semanas planeándolo no dejan de hablar de una persona que dicen que Vol... Voldemort puede utilizar para derrocarte entonces se enteraron de que iban a ir a secuestrarla y ellos quieren intentar salvarla ¿yo me preguntó quien será? Por que dicen que sería peligroso que la conocieras además dice Snape que esta bloqueado y por eso tu no lo ves o algo así lo oímos con las orejas expansibles- dijo Hermione susurrando para que la señora Weasley lo la oyera

-¿orejas expansibles? ¿Fred y George no pertenecen a la orden?

-veras Harry dejamos los estudios a mitad de año y mamá dice que sin estudios no hay orden además como el último año DCLAO fue un fiasco y es el año más importante-dijo Fred en tono nostálgico

-así que los que se graduaron el año pasado podrán ir a tomar clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras un trimestre pero nosotros tenemos que quedarnos todo el semestre para recuperar todas las clases que perdimos-concluyo George

-si sólo aceptamos por que sólo así mama nos dejara en paz y podremos pertenecer a la orden sin mencionar que nos ahorraremos una fortuna en lechuzas con los pedidos en Hog...-

en ese momento aparecieron 2 extraños con capuchas cafes que no dejaban ver quienes eran uno estaba apretando con fuerza al otro y detrellos había un baúl, Fred y George se levantaron y cogieron sus varita para enfrentarse con ellos pero la señora Wasley se les adelanto y se puso entere ellos y los encapuchados

-Aquí quendense nos se muevan- la señora Weasley salió de la cocina y cerro la puerta y Fred y George sacaron sus orejas extensibles y les entregaron una a cada uno.

-Ya llegaron como les fue- dijo la señora Weasley a modo de susurro pero no hubo respuesta sólo se escuchaban unos cuantos sollosos-

-¡**te odio no tenías derecho por que lo hiciste!-**esa era una voz de una joven a la que en su vida había visto, se oía muy afijida a punto del llanto


End file.
